William Warwick
Backstory William Warwick is a halfblood, his mother being a wizard and his father a muggle. He grew up in Ashford, Kent, England, where his father was an important figure within the local muggle law enforcement. William's mother was a professional quidditch player and would often travel by portkey to practice and to games, leaving young William with his father for extended periods of time. As such, William's father was able to instill within him a strong sense of discipline, respect, and honor. William's father also signed him up with the local fencing club, where it was discovered that William was something of a fencing prodigy. William was homeschooled until he received his invitation to Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout his schooling, William showed an immense aptitude for History and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also found that the technique used for dueling was nearly identical to that of fencing, and subsequently used his considerable skill at the muggle sport to become the President of the Inter-House Dueling Club in his fourth year. After Hogwarts- Soon after graduating, he was scouted out by the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement and offered a job as an Auror due to having excellent NEWT scores. William trained for three years, and worked as an Auror for eight, having been moved into a secret task force three years into his career that employed Seers to predict crimes perpetrated by dark wizards and preemptively arrest the parties involved. Throughout his career, William broke and held the record for the most arrests made by a single Auror, but was put out of commission when a raid went dreadfully wrong. The enemy had had their own Seer which had predicted the operation and led to the entire thing becoming a bloodbath. Following the raid, William flew into a rage at the sheer amount of his dead comrades and struck a fellow Auror. The DMLE subsequently placed him on administrative leave for several months, during which he sought therapy at St. Mungo's for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Two weeks after the end of his leave, he tendered his resignation and, following an administrative hearing, effectively retired early from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Upon his departure, William's service file was completely redacted to cover up the existence of the secret task force, which was promptly disbanded. Several months later, William received a letter from Hogwarts for the second time in his life, this time inviting him to take up a teaching post. William hesitantly agreed, with the only stipulation being that he refused to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seeing as how History of Magic already had a professor, William was assigned Ancient Studies. Personality- William is decently social, albeit slightly reserved and sometimes a little bit too formal. He smokes from his pipe on the teachers' lounge balcony some nights when he can't sleep, and has been known to enjoy Firewhiskey at parties. He enjoys a wide variety of music and likes to sing, though he doesn't consider himself to be particularly good at it.